Stand By U Eyeshield 21 Version
by Maharu P Natsuzawa
Summary: She left me without word, without nothing..." Tohoshinki's songfict. Agak sedikit menguras air mata? :O WARNING :brutal time skip, maybe? oneshot. Review is urgently required XDD


Huaaa…~~ akhirnya ujian selese juga… *ngelap kringet* Akhirnya saya bisa juga publish fic pelepas stress ini… *terharu mode : ON*

Oke, ini fic sebenarnya udah di-publish di fandom Naruto. Tapi, pengen juga publish di fandom Eyeshield, jadi dibuat ajah deh… :3

Olrait, jangan lupa buat review setelah baca yaaa~ *wink-wink*

WARNING : Song fict, Oneshot, maybe out of characteristic, maybe typo? Umm… brutal time skip, maybe? XDD

**Ugly Doll ™ Present**

**An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction**

**With**

_**Yamato Takeru-Koizumi Karin**_

**Pairing**

**T-rated**

**Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**STAND BY U**

**-**_**EYESHIELD 21 VERSION-**_

**-oneshot-**

**-songfict-**

**Eyeshield 21 is under licensed by Inagaki Riichiro**

**And Murata Yuusuke**

**Song, **_**Stand By U **_**is under licensed by Tohoshinki**

**Story by Ugly Doll ™**

**Readers, enjoy my fict…**

**XDD**

"_I wonder where you are, who you're with  
What kind of clothes you're wearing  
And what you're doing that makes you smile  
I'm here and still am believing that the two of us can meet again  
I'm thinking about you, and it won't change  
I'm thinking about just you"_

"Fuuuh…" aku menghela nafas panjang serta mengelap keringat yang bercucuran dari dahiku. Lobby terasa sejuk hari ini, tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Mungkin karena hari ini sedang mendung. Akhirnya rapat berakhir juga. Aku sudah terlalu jenuh berada di dalam ruang rapat selama beberapa hari ini, dan untung saja, hari ini rapat telah berakhir. Aku terduduk kecapekan di air mancur didalam Lobby. Aku memandang ke sekeliling, siapa tahu ada hal yang menarik. Tapi, ternyata tak ada yang menarik sedikitpun.

Aku mengusap dahiku lagi dengan sapu tangan. Setelah selesai, aku meremasnya. Sapu tangan ini…

"_Ting… ting… ting_"

Suara yang familier di telingaku membahana di Lobby hotel. Aku segera mencari sumber suara itu. Dan aku menemukannya. Suara itu berasal dari piano didekat resepsionis. Lagu itu, Prelude. Dahiku berkerut kemudian melihat sosok belakang pemain tersebut. Seorang wanita dengan ikatan rambut kepangan panjang. _Jangan-jangan…_

Refleks, aku berdiri, berlari kearahnya dengan nafas terengah-engah. Membawa harapan yang membumbung tinggi dalam dadaku. Berharap wanita itu adalah _dia._ Aku terhenti setelah sampai persis dibelakangnya. Saat aku hendak menepuk pundaknya, aku menyadari sesuatu. Auranya _bukanlah _auranya. Sesegera mungkin kutarik tanganku yang telah terulur. Hatiku remuk redam. Harapan itu telah runtuh sepenuhnya. Dan aku kembali ke air mancur di Lobby, mengambil barang-barangku, dan beranjak pergi dari hotel.

"Yamato-kun…" suara lemahnya bergetar hebat dalam ingatanku. Aku membalikkan badan, memastikan apakah dia benar-benar bukan _orang itu._ Dan... aku benar. Mataku tak pernah berbohong, apalagi hatiku. _Sungguh... jika aku bisa, aku akan mengatakan padanya sekali lagi kalau aku sangat-sangat-sangat menyayanginya. Aku sangat mencintainya..._

"_Since the day you left me without even saying "goodbye"  
I felt the scenery and scent of this town change  
The promise I made with you because I wanted to be everything you desired  
It will turn into a memory without being carried out."_

Aku meremas sapu tanganku, dan mulai mengingatnya. Semuanya. Bagaimana dia tersenyum padaku, bagaimana dia memanggilku. Aku ingat, kalau dia sangat mahir bermain piano. Apalagi Prelude adalah lagu favoritnya. Hampir setiap hari, dia membangunkan hari-hariku dengan lantunan piano.

__o0o__

**FLASHBACK**

"Prelude. Apakah kau hanya bisa memainkan itu?" aku bertanya pada sosok yang membelakangiku, bermain Prelude dengan penuh semangat. Tak ada jawaban, aku mendatanginya, memeluknya dari belakang. Permainannya langsung berhenti.

"Yamato-kun ! Jangan memelukku begitu ! Aku jadi terpaksa menghentikan permainanku, kan!" Karin menggerutu, namun tak ada nada kemarahan dari gerutuannya. Aku tertawa renyah. Karin membalikkan badan. Mata cokelat-nya seperti sedang me-ronsen. Aku mengerutkan dahi.

"Kau tak suka di peluk?" Karin tersenyum, membalikkan badannya lagi, dan memainkan Prelude lagi. Aku melepaskan tanganku yang melingkar di pundaknya, dan duduk disampingnya. Karin tersenyum manis padaku.

"Kau tahu, Prelude itu lagu yang sangat bagus. Dan… aku memainkannya hanya untukmu lho.. Ber-terimakasih-lah! " aku tersenyum menanggapinya. Aku mendekatkan diriku padanya.

"Oke deh… aku berterimakasih.." dan aku mencium pipinya. Rona merah menjalar begitu saja dari pipinya. Aku tersenyum, dan dia juga tersenyum. Dia menghentikan permainannya, memandangku lekat-lekat, dan mulai berciuman.

___o0o___

" _I'm spending everyday doing nothing but embarrassing myself  
"I can't forget" was a lie  
The truth is that I just don't want to forget  
If bluffing is the real me, then I don't want myself like this anymore  
I don't feel happy without you again  
No matter how hard I tried  
Tears are falling down, and it won't stop anytime soon "_

_____o0o___

**FLASHBACK AGAIN…**

Pesan itu… apakah benar berasal dari Karin? _"Aku ingin kau bahagia..."_ Aku terus menatap pesan itu di layar HP-ku. Apa ini benar dari Karin? Aku tertegun, menatapnya, membacanya sampai aku bosan. Tapi, dilihat dari manapun, ini dari Karin.

Aku tak tahu bagaimana hubungan kami tiba-tiba berakhir. Tanpa ucapan apapun, dia meninggalkanku. Sebagaian besar barang di apartemenku menghilang. Karin pergi. Aku tak tahu mengapa, tak menyebutkan sebab, tanpa kata-kata. Aku yang masih tak percaya, mencarinya kemana-mana. Hari itu hujan deras. Tanpa peduli kalau aku sedang flu perut, aku keluar, mencarinya kemana-mana. Aku berteriak, dengan harapan dia mendengar suaraku. Tapi, usahaku tidak membuahkan apapun. Yang kudapat hanyalah suaraku yang semakin habis, perut yang semakin melilit, dan kepala yang seolah akan pecah. Dengan hati gelisah, aku pulang.

" _When I saw someone with the same kind of hair tied back from behind  
Repeatedly I mistook them for you before they turned around  
Everytime when I got a call  
I was expecting your name on my phone "_

Setiap hari aku mencarinya. Berjalan, berteriak, menghubungi teman-temannya. Setiap telepon berdering, aku selalu berharap namanyalah yang keluar dari _caller-id._ Aku selalu, dan selalu mencarinya. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya.

" _So here I am now  
I'm alone, calling your name again  
I can no longer embrace this heart-rending feeling anymore  
But that's all I have left to do "_

Setiap malam, setiap hari, setiap aku merasa kehilangan, yang kubisa hanyalah memanggil namamu. Walaupun aku tahu kau tak pernah menyahut panggilanku lagi. Dan jika sudah begitu, aku tak bisa membendung air mataku. Aku membiarkannya mengalir, aku membiarkannya turun. Apakah kau tahu, bahwa aku hanya mencintaimu? Apakah kau tahu, bahwa aku selalu berharap kau ada disini? Apakah kau tahu betapa aku membutuhkanmu? Apakah kau tahu betapa aku tersiksa tanpa dirimu?

__o0o___

Prelude… senyumnya… tangisannya… canda dan tawanya… semuanya telah mendominasi hidupku. Sepanjang jalan menuju apartemen benar-benar menyiksa. Aku hanya terus berada disini, tanpa tahu dimana dia sekarang. Aku terdiam sejenak saat melewati sebuah café. Café itu setiap hari aku datangi dengannya. Kami selalu duduk didekat jendela. Menikmati espresso dan cappuccino yang asapnya mengepul dari gelas kami….

Aku memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam café tersebut, yah… sekedar pelepas penat setelah bekerja. Aku duduk dimeja dimana aku sering menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Hari ini, aku memesan espresso seperti biasa. Aku duduk, menyeruput wangi espresso sambil memandangi cahaya senja yang beranjak turun.

Aku terdiam sejenak lagi, mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menyeruput espresso. Sudah tiga tahun dia menghilang. Aroma espresso memang wangi dan menenangkan, tapi aku malah mengingat semuanya. Karin… andai saja dia ada disini…

Aku ingat semua pembicaraan kami. Kami telah bertunangan, dan bulan depan akan menikah. Cincin tunangan kami masih ku simpan baik-baik. Aku ingat dia ingin punya anak perempuan, dan nama anak kami sudah ditentukan. Kami sudah mempersiapkan segalanya. Tapi ternyata dia menghilang entah mengapa, entah kemana. Mataku kemudian menghangat, dan aku tak kuasa membendungnya.

"RIO!!" suara seorang wanita dari luar cafe membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menatap keluar, seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang berlari kencang menjauhi seorang wanita yang kurasa adalah ibunya. Ibu gadis itu tinggi, langsing, dan sangat cantik. Dengan rambut pirang berkepang yang berkilau indah. Aku hanya menatap kosong pemandangan itu. Seandainya saja...

Sedetik kemudian aku tertegun. Mataku membulat melihat wanita muda yang seumuran denganku. Rambut itu... _Karin..._

Aku segera keluar cafe, mengejarnya. Wanita itu memang memiliki rambut indah Karin. Dadaku membuncah oleh kesenangan yang tiada tara. Dengan segera aku berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Karin!" dia menoleh. Wanita itu benar-benar Karin. Koizumi Karin. Mataku menghangat kembali... Karin... aku telah menemukannya. Aku telah berhasil.

"Yamato-kun..." menyadari aku yang memanggilnya, dia melirih lemah. Matanya membulat memandangku, tak percaya kalau aku adalah Yamato Takeru. Aku mendekatinya, aku sangat merindukannya. Dia satu-satunya orang yang sanggup membuat segalanya menjadi indah kembali...

"Kemana saja kau? Sudah tiga tahun ini kau tidak menghubungiku! Kau tahu? Aku sangat merindukanmu!" semua kata-kata yang kupendam membuncah keluar. Karin tersenyum lemah menanggapi semuanya.

"Karin, Rio mana?" suara seorang laki-laki dari belakang menohok hatiku. Aku menoleh kearahnya. Seorang pria yang tak kukenal. Rambutnya putih panjang, matanya cokelat menusuk, dan dia... tidak setinggi aku. Yah, walaupun dia tampan.

"Umm... tadi Rio lari kesana... coba saja kau kejar. Dan, umm... Yamato-kun... ini Taka. Honjo Taka. Suamiku." Karin menatapku canggung. Dia memperkenalkan laki-laki berambut putih itu kepadaku sebagai _suaminya..._ Aku tertegun. Taka mengulurkan tangan, dan kujabat tangannya. Dia tersenyum.

"Dan, Taka, dia _teman lama-ku._ Takeru. Yamato Takeru. Kurasa aku sudah pernah menceritakannya padamu?" Karin memperkenalkanku pada _suaminya _sebagai _teman lama._ Aku tersenyum, dan Taka mengangguk penuh arti.

"Mama! Papa!" suara gadis kecil tadi datang dari belakang. Suara Rio, _anak mereka._ Rio sama persis seperti Karin. Dia seperti Karin mini. Aku tersenyum padanya, dan dia tersenyum padaku. Tapi aku merasakan sebuah tombak menghujani jantungku. _Rio..._ Bukankah Rio adalah nama yang akan diberikan kepada anak _kami? _Bukan anak _mereka? _ Seharusnya dia punya rambut hitam dan mata coklat..

"Mama! Rio mau kesana! Ayo kesana!" Rio merengek manja kepada ibunya. Sang ibu tersenyum, menggandeng anaknya, tersenyum padaku, lalu pergi. Begitu pula Taka. Dia tersenyum, menggandeng anaknya, lalu pergi.

Aku terdiam. Jalanan ramai akan orang-orang pulang kerja. Aku hanya berdiri lemas melihat keluarga kecil itu pergi. Aku tak sanggup berkata-kata.

"_Aku telah menemukannya…"_ hanya kata itu yang sanggup membuat hatiku cerah…

_ " __The bright time when yo__u were still arou__nd  
That time will never come back again, but  
No matter what happens, no matter what I lose  
I never want to forget the memory of loving you  
No matter where you are, who you're with  
What kind of dreams you're having, or what you're doing that makes you smile  
I've always been here, and I still am  
Believing that I can see you someday "_

-FIN-

Hohaaa… _*ngelap kringat…*_ jadi… gimana Fic ini? Gaje kaaah? _*pundung di pojokan*_ Okok, saya mohon review-nya yaaa.. :3

**AUTHOR's Comment :**

Hmm… saya rasa oneshot-song fict kali ini… tidak terlalu buruk. Tapi… ini membuat saya menangis terussss… Huaaaa… kacian Narutonya… T^T…

Lagu ini memang sangat-sangat-sangat sedih sekali… *hajared* Maafkan saya yang telah mem-publish cerita sedih macam ini… Hueee…

Yasud, jangan lupa leave comment, ya! Tinggal kilik tombol ijo dibawah untuk meninggalkan komen, kok…

_**BTW, see you on my next story readers...**_

_**Jaa…**_

_**Ciao**_

_**Nyo-nyo-nyo**_

_**BUUUUM~~!!! *ilang pake' bom asap***_

_**UGLY DOLL ™**_

_-terimakasih buat komennya-_

_-terimakasih yang sudah baca-_

_-terimakasih-_

_-terimakasih-_

_-terimakasih-_

_-terimakasih-_


End file.
